1. Technical Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to mobile devices and, more particularly, to using passive near field communication (NFC) to activate tracking of a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Accurate geographic location tracking is advantageous in many commercial and emergency situations. For example, it may be extremely beneficial to enable geographic location tracking of customers or users to provide for rapid location in emergency situations. For commercial initiatives, it may be desirable to charge or bill a user for time actually spent using a service in a known location or for adjusting billing based on the activity being performed. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide simple and efficient systems for providing such tracking functionalities.